


Seasons Past

by RegalistBeagle



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegalistBeagle/pseuds/RegalistBeagle
Summary: The world of Remnant is a vast and dark place. With the world divided and death around every corner, there have been many hunters and huntresses hired and put in the line of duty, though some die young, others live long enough to regret telling the tale.With a sudden aftermath of unusual natural disasters and Grimm attacks at an all time high, the four major kingdoms have started fighting resources, others even attempting to have smaller parts break away to create newer smaller nations.With everyone on the thinnest strand of hope, there was a tale of two things that have caused people to still fight for what they can:Two warriors will come; one with the silver eyes of life, the other with the golden eyes of death. If gold falls, the world will be spared. If silver dies, the living will be no more.With most silver eyed people being picked off like flies, the last hope is one small newly born child with eyes of silver. It's up to the remains of her family to keep her alive long enough for the tale to become a reality. Gold watches...
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Kudos: 2





	Seasons Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a work in progress idea I had while talkinh to a friend about the show RWBY. I'll probably change things in the future and as someone who definitely isn't the writer I have a feeling I'll be doing that a lot. Hope it's enjoyable nonetheless.

_The crying wouldn't stop._

Taiyang sat there, not sure what to do as his now three year old daughter stared at him with obvious confusion on her face. What would he tell her?

In his arms was a tiny figure that was barely big enough not to fit in the palms of his hands. Wrapped in a white towel, the tiny figure just wailed. He couldn't stop himself from sobbing quietly.

_What could he do?_

He wiped his eyes with one hand. He had to be strong. He had to do something; anything. He quietly tucked his daughter into bed, carrying the crying infant in his arms to his room and shutting the door. He wanted so badly to scream; to yell, to cry more, to do **ANYTHING**. But he didn't. He sat on his bed, letting the infant cry until she had tired herself out. He stared at her blanky, feeling a strange feeling of....anger. 

_She did this. She's why she left. Why she's gone. It's this damn baby's fault._

He paused, shaking his head. How could he think that? This was his daughter. As small as she was, things just...went wrong. A wave of guilt washed over him like a wave hitting the shoreline, the blonde crying as he set the infant in her cradle, kneeling beside it and continuing to weep. He had to do something. He was all alone. He had no one else to help him raise these girls, and now he had to figure out how to do it all alone. Life must really hate him. First Raven, now...now **her.**

He dried his eyes and stood up, sniffling as he laid down on his covers and stared at the cradle. He hadn't even thought of a name for her. Not really. What would she have wanted? Closing his eyes, he let sleep slowly start to take hold of him, his mind going blank as he uttered the word,

_"Ruby."_


End file.
